galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of the USS Tigershark, 15
Chapter 15: Prostradoris After nine days of event-less trans-light travel, we had dropped out of Quasi just outside the Porsthir home system. While most of the other pirates dropped well within the system, I noticed that Crimson was now doing the same cautious approach I preferred. Hans told me that Kilkam asked if he could access the bridge. I sighed and looked to Har-Hi who shared my sentiment but nodded.”He knows most of it anyhow and bridge audio can be accessed from anywhere in the ship.” I gave Hans the okay with a nod and a hand sign. The Wisdom keeper stepped through the main access doors and stopped while he slowly looked around.”Corflic’s eye! This is an impressive place indeed. For the last eighty years, I saw mostly Trontigmakader and Puup ships. I have seen the interior of Yotenen, Furze and Dawn ships. I always considered Porsthir ships the most advanced but your ship is so much further advanced than even Quanter tech at our peak.” “It is the sum of our Union members engineering skills.” I said.”we don’t have to rely on one society technological advances but are able to take advantage of the knowledge and solutions of 5000 member societies.” He came closer.”I am learning much about your Union from your fantastic library and the most pleasurable and friendly AI I have ever encountered, but I think the real lessons about this Union of sentients come by osmosis. It is a palatable almost physical thing that permutates everything and everyone. I met more diverse life forms aboard your ship than in all the many centuries I am alive. Yet they all have a common pride that reveals more about you all than any recording could provide.” He looked at the main viewer and added.”You are the most deserving children to get the Inheritance for sure because you don’t even need it.” “I hope that this Anagoge agrees with your opinion. He didn’t see eye to eye with you the last time if I understand it correctly.” “You are a beautiful and very resourceful captain, but you are still young. Listening to your crew telling me about you, I think the Anagoge is in for a surprise.” That comment caused open laughter on my bridge. Har-Hi could not maintain his serious Dai face and giggle.”He’s on to something.” Mao also laughed.”Either she fights him or he ends up with us. There is a pattern, Captain.” Even Tyron Suit found it amusing. “I am perhaps the most advanced piece of technology aboard, right after that Narth interface and SHIP, but I stood no chance.” “You know Mr.Kilkam, she fought a terrible monster in an arena, just with an ax defending me.” The Nul prince said.”This action is the root cause we Nul are no longer enemies of the Union but are on our way to become Union members. If that Anagoge objects to us, I am sure we find that depot anyway.” I felt embarrassed and told them to quit and concentrate on our mission. The Wisdom Keeper crossed his arms. “I too will apply to become a Union citizen by the way.” Elfi said.”Lormoog is hailing everyone with information on the Porsthir. “Listen up, Captains. I do not want the Porsthir to be angry at me for leading you here. These evolved canines are among the most technologically developed in this region. They control a sizeable sphere of space with about three hundred systems. They are very orderly minded and littering is a serious crime here. There is what they call a Pack of Leaders and a Top leader. I am not sure they have battleships like many others do, but rely on very fast destroyers and corvettes and attack in packs. Their tactics are feared all across the region. They have very powerful projectile type weapons and they release them in great numbers. Traditions and antiques are held in high regards and while our new friend the Wisdom Keeper claims this Wisdom of the Fifth business is not a religion, it is one here. No other temples or gods are permitted and it is the official state religion. The core wisdom hall is here.” Kilkam nodded and spoke into the open channel.”He is quite correct and while I maintain that the Wisdom of the Fifth is not a religion because we do not worship Corflic or consider him a god. He was quite mortal and has been killed. We regard his teachings and directions as wise and thus we follow them.” The Red Dragon responded.”Well, we are here to get directions to the Anagog and don’t do any pirating or littering. That especially means you Sandovahl. If you or your crew cause trouble here, I will be the first to denounce you and if necessary kill you, understood?” “You don’t scare me, Thauran. My Killerbeast is a tough nut to crack and has very sharp teeth.” Crimson chimed in.”You don’t listen well, Mister. You do not adhere to the rules I too will join the Dragon to make sure you won’t ever do that again.” This sentiment was repeated in various ways but with the same message by the other members of our group.” Lia addressed me directly. “How about you, Velvet?” “I say we simply destroy the Killerbeast now and kill him before he can make any trouble. You are welcome to see if your sharp teeth are enough to scratch my shields and I do have a fine number of very good nutcrackers too.” That seemed to have the desired effect. Sandovahl sounded much less confronting.”I am not stupid, I understood Loormog’s instructions very well. I didn’t come that far to mess things up.” He then added.”How’re the conditions aboard that Silver Streak rust bucket, Wisdom Keeper? Decided to change your mind?” “It is cramped as she said it is, and they aren’t the most amenable people for sure, but they are about as professional as can be. I value that over comfort anytime.” I gave the Wisdom Keeper a thankful gaze and hoped he noticed despite my mask. After the transmission was cut he said.”I am not going to kill my chances of becoming a Union Citizen by revealing what you so skillfully hide.” He glanced at TheOther with a smirk on his white face.”Besides, I doubt I wanted to experience a Y’All massage.” It didn’t take long and we were hailed by the Porsthir and a flight of twenty sleek looking ships changed their course on a clear intercept. Another group of about sixty just left the orbit of the seventh planet. In case of a battle, we would be caught between them. A third group was coming from the nadir direction and an artificial space station of sorts. My tactical opinion on these aliens was growing by the moment. “This is Rurth Sundahr, Command giver of this Porsthir system defense. We noticed your approach and wish to inquire about your reasons for your visit?” It was Loormog who answered the hail for our little fleet. “I am Lormoog, a Wutohf lifeform dealer currently assisting a group of visitors that came from all across the star spiral. They intend to visit the Wisdom Hall and speak to the High Keeper. We also might engage in some commercial transactions, buy fuel, perhaps sell some items on the local markets. We hereby request landing permission on Prostradoris.” “We welcome you and your associates and landing permit is granted. We ask all new visitors to adhere to a few basic rules of our societies. We are transmitting those rules right now. Basically, we ask to refrain from violence, activities of criminal nature such as stealing, littering, actions that cause physical harm to other beings and their property. We allow most goods to be exchanged but we do not condone the sale or purchase of sentiments against their will.” The Porsthir rose in my opinion already. They did not practice slavery. Har-Hi said.”I like them already.” Of all planets, I had seen so far Prostradoris was the first one I could picture myself living on. We landed on one of the cleanest spaceports I had ever seen. The planet itself was a perfect Gardenworld of the rare GWC 2A type. But the city actually took my breath away. It was nested on a series of mountain plateaus surrounded by tall peaks and around waterfalls of various size and width. The city somehow managed to blend into the natural scenery without disturbing its aesthetics. Yet it was not a small city, but the capital of a spacefaring society that was on the verge of achieving Tech Level 8 and ruled over 300 star systems. The spaceport control contacted us and requested that we remained in our designated landing berths. Crews that wished to leave the ship and spaceport facilities were asked to submit to a hygiene scan and register any weapons they might carry. Their use was highly prohibited. “So how we are doing this?” I asked. “Is there a certain protocol we have to adhere to in order to enter that Wisdom Hall” Kilkam slipped into his mantle and placed a dignifying headdress on his otherwise bald head.”A small group of no more than four from each ship should follow me. I am going to announce myself to the Principal of the Wisdom Hall above Corflic’s Tomb. He will ask each of you for a Token of the Fifth. To all but you captain, I will issue one of these Tokens.” “Uhm okay. Out of curiosity is there some reason I don’t get one?” He held up a metal disc of about ten centimeters in diameter.”This is such a token. Anyone visiting any of the Wisdom Halls spread across this region of the galaxy, can buy one from the Wisdom Keeper for a few coins or whatever local currency, after participating in a reading of various wisdom quotes. You would not have needed me to obtain such tokens.” I wasn’t sure if I liked what I heard. Did the old man just admit to deceiving us all? It seemed he could read me despite my Psionic shields and my mask I was still wearing. “You never really asked or inquired about those tokens. You didn’t even visit my Wisdom Hall, but I came to you.” He had a fine smile that reached his eyes.”Suss told me about you and I learned more about you from reading her mind. I came gladly when Marguug called me and told me who came to visit him.” “Alright, Kilkam but that still keeps my question open.” “I am getting to it, of all your great skills and abilities Captain. Patience seems not your greatest strength.” I sighed.”Maybe not, so please tell me.” He glanced at the viewport, as it had become customary aboard the Tigershark to raise the main viewer and thus open the view through our forward viewports.”We have a little time, so I will give all of you another history lesson of a far distant time. “I think you know the Seenians were ruled by a Queen. Koorinah the Mighty was her name. She was not the first female ruler of the Seenians, but the first one who made her gender an issue, not so different by the way as your Sarans.” Elfi blinked.”How do you know about this” “I am reading, watching and consuming your Union’s history with great appetite since I was permitted to board.” I really tried to be patient and said.”If you don’t mind? Please go on.” “You are female, Captain Olafson. One that was accepted by Tyron Suit as one with command authority. I am going to give you something that is way more than just a mass-produced token, any visitor to a Wisdom Hall can obtain. Something that can not be purchased anywhere and something the Anagoge will recognize.” “You could not be any more specific than describing it as ‘something’?” “Ah but I am a guest, not a member of your crew, Captain. I am here to see the end of the quest and the final chapter of the Inheritance. Grant this to an old man who is waiting for this for a very long time.” I wasn’t too happy about that, but I could not really find anything wrong with Kilkam, the Wisdom Keeper. I didn’t trust him fully, and I had the distinct feeling he had ulterior motives that were beyond his wish to see the end of the quest. Maybe he was using us as a tool to gain it all for himself, but for now, he was the best guide we could find. That did not mean I bought all of his praise. One part of me wanted to trust him and applaud his wish to become a Union citizen, but the other part did not buy it. It was another old man who taught me to see everything from more than one side. What worked one way had to work the other way too. Our guest had given the other pirates the same instructions and moments later Mao reported that there was activity at the boarding ramps of the other ships and small groups debarked from each. I decided on Har-Hi, Shea and Narth to come along. While I had Xon take the Conn. Unlike Union ports, each ship sat in an artificial crater, almost like eggs in an old-fashioned egg carton. The rim of our landing berth was quite steep and smooth metal. My fear that I might have to climb up those steep walls was thankfully not realized as our guide stepped on a red marked square that revealed itself as an elevator platform climbing up to the rim. The vista from up there was as incredible as it was from the ship. I felt like a silver flicker fish looking over an immense field with a dimple like impressions, of which many were occupied with ships. A robotic flier descended and Kilkan motioned us to board the pilotless thing that reminded me of a flying dinner plate with a shallow rim. Once we were all on it flew with considerable speed towards a collection of buildings that nestled against the steep walls of a tall mountain. The flying plate docked into an open-sided facade of the biggest building, that revealed itself to be a spaceport terminal of local design. The other pirate arrived or had already arrived on identical flying discs. Lormoog and Kilkam took the lead once we all were complete and after a short walk, we passed through automatic doors into a large room with transparent walls. About a dozen Porsthir in hermetically sealed plastic like suits greeted us and one of the officials that did look a little like Attikans or like upright walking Nubhir wolfs said.”This is the first step for all visitors to our planet. We scan you for potentially harmful microbes or parasites. It is a necessary procedure to maintain an alien parasite free environment. Surprisingly it was the Red Dragon who apparently remembered being a Union citizen once.”A sensible precaution, we have very strict hygiene laws from where I originate as well.” Crimson was not so happy about it, but it was Captain Carrhrh the Togar who got really annoyed as the scanning Porsthir officer said.”I am sorry, Captain Carrhrh but we can not grant you permission to pass controls until you are decontaminated. You are infested with a very small insectoid life form.” It must have been the laughter of Basoro.”Look at that seems it is you who is the mangy one and Lemakr who had cleared the controls also laughed.”Seems the Jooltar is right, you do have Nuganucks. What a disgrace.”, that set Carrhrh off and he yelled. “I teach you respect! I am not infested. You are lying canines. I spit on you!” The Porsthir remained professional.”Mr. Carrhrh our scans reveal a significant...” Lemakr made a disgusting sound.”Hygiene seems not a priority on that ship of yours.” Carrhrh pulled his weapon and fired twice. First hitting the Porsthir agent and then burning a hole in the transparent barrier, and hitting Lemakr. Because I was closest and had already feared this might happen, I was already in motion to prevent another blast. I shoulder tackled the furious Togar and drove him to the ground, following right behind. Alarm sounds went off. Shea who had been right behind me rushed forward and knelt by the Porsthir, cut more protective suit and immediately pressed her auto doc unit against the exposed fur.”Captain, he is in very bad shape. Thankfully he is basic mammalian.” Heavy armed security forces flooded the place and aimed their weapons at all of us. Their leading officer yelled.”Everyone on the floor and no moves!” I signaled my entourage to do so and stayed right where I was. Carrhrh was just aiming his weapon at me, when he was pulled to his feet by two Porsthir in augmented suits while a third aimed a long energy weapon right at Carrhrh’s head. Shea did not comply.”Guard, this officer’s life is in grave danger. I can’t adjust the Auto-Doc lying down. He needs immediate expert help.” While I was on the floor the lead guard said.”He is alive?” “The line blast, cut his pancreas, severed much of his spine and vaporized intestines and maybe stomachs. I have him in stasis and pain-free for now.” The voice of the guard was less aggressive.”He is done for, the wounds you describe will leave him a total cripple if he survives.” “Our CMO might be able to print him a new spine and I am sure we can grow him new organs.” “What you describe is beyond our medical abilities. Whatever you can do to help him do it.” “I need to contact our ship and get a medbot and our Chief Medical Officer.” He nodded. While Shea talked to the lead guard, his troops begun arresting us, by taking our weapons and placing tough looking shackles over our arms. They did that without saying a word. Then they stopped as they came to Kilkam, obviously recognizing him as a Wisdom Keeper. “Wisdom Keeper, please accept our apologies. Have you by accident arrived with them?” “No, Guard. I am one of them, I traveled aboard the Silver Streak under Captain Velvet.” “We won’t restrain you of course, but we must ask you to come along for the inquest.” “I am under your authority.” One of our own landing tanks arrived. The mission module had been changed to the Medevac package. TheOther was piloting and both Cateria and our snowball Jolaj jumped out. I was thankful they did not bring a med bot. Having a 4.3 million credits medical expert machine of the latest Union tech would have certainly blown our cover and a med bot could not be easily disguised. The Prosthir guards clustered closer together and moved away from TheOther, who followed our medics carrying a medical equipment case. Catera without much words pushed one of the guards aside and immediately begun to work on the fallen officer. The fact that TheOther was right behind her was most likely the reason he did not say or do anything. Jolaj went to the barrier and said.”I need to get to the wounded Togar.” The other hygiene inspector said.”No one is to exit this quarantine area before being scanned.” In all this hectic and near chaos our beautiful Togar girl acted in the finest Union tradition with a cool head and said.”I am a medical professional and adhere to the most stringent hygiene procedures, but please conduct your tests so I may render aid to the wounded.” The Officer scanned her and looked at his readout.”You are indeed the cleanest individual I have ever examined. Zero micro life forms.” She pushed through and reached Lemakr who was sprawled on the floor, staring at his burned arm stump. Local EMT personnel arrived as well. Cateria said to the Lead guard.”With your permission, we want to take him to our sickbay.” “How is he, will he survive?” Cateria flashed one of her ultra-rare smiles.”He is out of immediate danger and should be able to return to duty in a few days.” “Return to duty? He is not going to be an invalid?” “I don’t see why, unless there are psychological reasons. I am not a good Psychiatrist and he is a new species to me. But physically he is stable and all we need to do is regrow and print what the blast burned and vaporized. I just mapped his genetic code and it’s straightforward.” The lead guard nodded, obviously perplexed. He watched as TheOther loaded the stretcher into the landing tank he and Cateria left. He then said.”The magistrate will review the incident. The guilty will be punished and the innocent may proceed with their business.” Captain Carrhrh now like the rest of us in restrains growled.”I care not about your peoples’ punishments. return to my ship and leave. You insulted me and that is the reason for my anger.” “You no longer have that option. You committed violence and caused bodily harm to others. You landed on our world and thus you are under our jurisdiction.” All of us were scanned and examined for parasites and harmful microbes, as we too passed the barriers. Jolaj stepped up to me.”Captain, Lemakr has lost his left arm and suffers wound shock. The local EMT people say they can stabilize him.” The dazed Togar, now on a stretcher of the local med service kept staring at Jolaj.”The White Fur has appeared to me...” He kept repeating the same words even as they floated him away. To her I said.”Return to the ship, assist Cateria if she needs it, otherwise tell everyone to stand by.” We were all herded into a windowless transport flier. Several armed guards joined us. Red Dragon cursed and groaned.”What have I done to deserve this?” I could have told him a whole catalog of things, the top of my list was a small but incredibly brave Holdian commander who lost her life because of that bastard, but I remained silent. Lormoog said.”No worries, Dragon. This is a lawful civilization, we did not do anything.” The short flight ended in a concrete tunnel and us being forced to walk single file along a stark corridor with cold industrial lighting. In a larger chamber, another uniformed Porsthir barked at us.”We will see the magistrate shortly. Now we will search you for weapons and you,” He pointed at me.” You will take off that face cover. Har-Hi said.”Why are we here and under restrains?” “You are foreign troublemakers and associates to the coward that shot one of our officers. You all will likely be punished.” Kilkam and an older looking Porsthir just then entered the room. The uniformed guard turned.”This is highly irregular, seeing you here Magistrate Larpter.” He bowed to Kilkam. “It is my task to determine if laws are broken, not your’s Command-of-Fifty. I reviewed the case and the visuals. Only the individual identified as Captain Carrhrh has committed crimes.” Moments later we found ourselves in a courtroom of sorts with the easily recognizable elements of such a place. A recording of the event was shown on a big screen and a panel of apparent expert commented on it. Shea’s immediate action to save the life of the seriously injured and dying officer was mentioned several times. A whispering sound of many voices rose as TheOther appeared and I could hear the word Y’All. The magistrate, who now stood behind a prominently placed lectern said.”The individual Carrhrh will be retained and stays in custody until tomorrow. The others are free to leave. The individual Shea of the Silver Streak is to be commended for saving the life of Urgum Sonmers, Hygiene inspector of Prost-Port.” As we walked out the front door, Narth said.”It was really his decision, I did not intervene.” I had a feeling that this was the case. While I was not overly concerned, I did have doubts about our mission in that concrete interrogation chamber and before that Command-of-Fifty individual. Lormoog’s utterly alien head had nothing in terms of facial expressions, yet I could hear his sarcasm and relieve.”You guys are one messed up group for sure. I think I need to up my price to be your guide. I told you, I don’t want any trouble with the Porsthir.” The Red Dragon was also visibly relieved.”We dodged the bullet there and lost another member, good riddance to him. He almost jeopardized everything.” Basoro said.”Who knows what Lemakr will do, maybe we lost both Togar.” As we stood there before this antique looking official courthouse building, we had a spectacular view. Across the granite slap paved street were stands of trees and then a deep chasm with several breathtaking waterfalls. There was invigorating fresh moisture in the air. Kilkam now came down the ramp leading to the entrance of the courthouse we just left. As he was within talking distance he said.”The Principal of the Main temple will receive us and will show each of us the map in question.” Kilkam handed out brass metal discs to all the captains, and true to his word he did not give me one. He then pointed towards a cable car like transportation system about half a click down the road. “It is not all that far. We can use the ascender.” The Ascender was a perpetual motion open monorail lift that climbed the steep rock face of a tall mountain in an ever-increasing angle until it moved more or less vertical. The platform which did not feature any seats, but a chest-high railing remained level. Kilkam explained to us that the Porsthir did not have any sitting furniture. They performed all daily chores standing or sitting on their hinds and directly on the floor. While he entertained us with tidbits of information about the local culture, I became more perturbed by the moment. Not really knowing why other than the fact that our quest was getting more real. When it all started, it was a vague dream and undefined goal of a criminal ex-admiral with aspirations of revenge. I was certain meeting with the Principal of this Hall of Wisdom was a real step towards finding that inheritance. If only half of it was true, it certainly had the potential to shift the power balance of this galaxy. Even if we were successful and secured the Seenian inheritance for the Union could it change the direction and makeup of the Union itself? While there were men like Stahl, uncompromising and true. I was certain there were more beings like Swybar in positions of power and decision. Could they use such power and knowledge other than the good of the Union? Even McElligott had a different understanding of what was good for the Union than Stahl. I had no real idea about Cherubim, but there were rumors that she put Terra and Terra Humans before the interests of the Union as a whole. As far as I knew these interests were aligned at present, however, they were not exactly the same. I am sure there were other forces too. I also knew little about Shea’s adoptive father. Rex Schwartz was the source of many rumors as well and none were very positive. Most rumors about him were fueled by envy, but I also remembered Alex Enroe’s words. Could he or his gigantic corporation use some of the Seenian technology for purposes other than common good? As the ascender neared the top, my mind was filled with new doubts and questions. My orders were to find and secure the Seenian depot for the Union. As a Union officer, I was also compelled to question orders and apply my own decisions based on ethical and moral foundations. But who’s morals? I could not help but sigh as the platform had reached its destination. The Main Hall of Wisdom of the Fifth was as religious buildings go an impressive affair. I knew Kilkam insisted that it was not a religion, but it certainly had all the trappings and symbolism of religion. Massive statues and buildings, codified behavior, recorded legends and quotes. Devotees and servants in dignifying outfits. This main hall was no exception. It was built on top of a mountain. It looked like as if the peak of this granite mountain had been partially leveled and the temple or hall carved right into the rock of the remaining peak. It had an ancient feel to it, even though it was all in good repair. Careful restoration and repairs were evident as some of the stone had been replaced by slightly different colored material. We were not alone on this sizeable plateau before the large construct. There were beings of several species, including Porsthir, Yotenen, Puup, Trontigmakader and other species I could not identify. All of them moved in a leisurely pace. Some wearing similar robes and sleeveless hooded coats as our guide. Not all the coats were white, other colors were represented as well. Flags, banners, and colorful streamers decorated poles, stone ledges and the spiked roofs of thin towers. There were birds or bird-like creatures in the air. At closer examination, they appeared to be more like bats than true birds as their wings were skin membranes and not covered with feathers. From the peak station of the Ascendor, a wide path of reddish colored stone lead to the main entrance. Kilkam who had taken the lead followed by Lormoog and the rest of us raised his hood and covered his head as he approached the entrance. Two guards, one a Porsthir and the other a scaled saurian of a species that wasn’t known to any of us stood on each side of the wide open doorless entrance. They did not wear modern battle suits but ancient metal and leather armor and carried pole ax like weapons with bluish gleaming blades. They recognized our guide by changing their stance and presenting their weapons but took no real notice of us. Right behind the entrance was an antechamber about twenty meters deep. The place felt cool and the ceiling was high and arched. It somehow reminded me of the stone architecture of Nilfeheim. The style was somewhat different, the stonemasons creating this place weren’t Neo Viking craftsmen, but I was convinced they had used similar tools. I could now see a raised stone slat of considerable thickness, that could be lowered to seal the entrance arch. At the opposite side of the entrance door, was a central altar-like table with gold-rimmed edges and a wide slot. There also were two doors, one on each side of this massive table. The side walls were covered with stone shelves that held wind shielded torches with bright burning flames. Kilkam said.”Deposit your tokens in that slot and proceed through the door that opens for you. Servants of the Wisdom Hall will then tend to you and you be seen by a wisdom keeper. You then may state the reason for being here and ask to see the Ancient Map.” He raised both his hands.”Please be aware that this is a sacred place and misconduct will have severe consequences. Whatever answer is given to you, treat it as a pearl of wisdom. You may ask a Servant for an explanation if it does not become clear to you.” The Dragon holding the disc.”We can ask for the location of the Sealed Library, right? This is not a taboo?” “You can ask the Wisdom keeper you will see any question at all and you will receive an answer. Keep in mind some of the answers might appear cryptic to you, but you are welcome to share all the answers with each other. Please be aware the Keepers might know that you are a group and they certainly will be able to see the reason for your questions. You are not the only ones that come here, it is an ongoing occurrence since this hall was raised.” “You mean they will know we are after the Seenian tech?” Sandovahl asked. “Indeed, just as Lormoog has; as I have. I am convinced they know since you landed. As I said groups and individuals seeking the inheritance are not uncommon. Especially here where the first real step is taken.” The Dragon gave me an evil smile.”Looks like you are left out, Velvet. No token, no answer.” Kilkam made finalizing gesture.”I matter not if I traveled with her. She will not receive a Token.” “How about you, Keeper? Didn’t you want to see the end of the quest?” “Indeed, but I am a Keeper and these are the unchangeable instructions I received. She will not get a token.” The Dragon broadened his smile and said to me.”Don’t mind if I do not share what I learn.” Lia agreed.”I think it is a good point in our quest to reduce the number of participants. I am personally sick of her arrogant attitude and now that we are here, who needs her? My Zarin first mate has recovered and knows this region just as well as the Wutohf” Basoro made an apologizing gesture.”The stakes are too high. The Red Dragon has a point. You won’t advance from here on out. I suggest you stick to pirating local merchant ships.” He held up his metal disc.”See, that is how a token looks like.” Crimson, however, spoke for me.”We would not be here if it wasn’t for her.” He looked at the Keeper.”Why did she not get one of your tokens?” “She is female.” Lia glanced at her disc.”So am I.” “You did not assault the Togar. She is a female attacking a male.” I wondered about his answer, as he told me before the assault about me not getting a token. Back aboard the ship he made it sound as if those discs were actually unimportant and easy to obtain. Right here it sounded as if they were all important and very valuable. If there are other reasons, you may ask the Wisdom Keeper you will meet.” Crimson glanced now in my direction.”Velvet, I intend to ask that question. If you are still around, I will share whatever answer I am given.” The Red Dragon turned to the keeper.”You promised us the key to the library. Will you guide us further and without her?” “The key is given to those emerging from the Hall and knowing the location of the sealed library. My guiding ends here. I will leave this planet, no longer a Wisdom Keeper.” Sandovahl snorted. “Then you are useless. He was the first to drop his disc into the box and the left door opened.”You all talk too much. I am going to be the first to see the map.” The Thauran gave Kilkam a probing look.”So you have no authority here?” “My time as wisdom keeper ended the moment I left Trokhit.” The Red Dragon said.”It looks, Lia, has a guide and we are about to see the map and thus the location of the library.” Kilkam said.”I never have seen the map myself.” “You can not bring anything to the table to help me secure the inheritance?” “I am afraid not.” “Then your usefulness has ended, old man. I do not intend to play transport and feed a useless individual.” “What about the luxurious quarters you offered?” “They are intended for important guests, not former keepers of whatever.” To me he said. “Seems we part ways right here. You are a formidable captain, I grant you that, but as the former keeper pointed out, you are a woman and a troublemaker. Frankly, you were becoming a problem, Velvet. I heed your decision, woman. It’s business only. So go home or whatever, you are no longer needed.” To Lormoog he said.”I double your fee and buy your ship for a good price if you come with me.” The Wutohf slipped his disc into the box. “Too much backstabbing going on. You could not pay me enough. I check the place out for curiosity and go back selling bioforms.” The right door opened.”Don’t wait for me, our agreement is off.” With a stone on stone crunch, the door slipped close behind him. To the Kermac, the Dragon raised to First Mate he said. “Do the same, and prepare for lift off.” I crossed my arms and said.”We will meet again, Red Dragon.” “Oh, I hope so, woman. I intend to show you the Seenian ship I gained before I obliterate your rust bucket and you in the process.” He tossed his disc into the slit and stepped through the left door. Crimson made an apologizing gesture.”I invested too much time, resources and efforts in this to abandon the quest for anyone, but if it means anything you earned my respect. None of the others did.” He too deposited his disc and left via the right door. Other beings not related to us did the same. Only Shea, Har-Hi and Narth and I remained with the former Wisdom Keeper. Har-Hi holding his disc.”No what? Can I give mine to the Captain?” “Oh no, do go and see one of the wisdom keepers. I would suggest you ask not about the library but something you really want to know. I believe some Dai tribes that cross these regions also come here to the Wisdom temple occasionally.” “Kilkam, we can not stand here and lose time while the others obtain vital information. I am a Dai and this issue burns inside me, but I am a Union officer first and more than that, I am the XO of the Tigershark and she is my captain to the end of my life.” I was deeply touched by the answer of Har-Hi. Kilkam answered him with an almost fatherly smile on his face.”I know. I have been only a short while aboard your ship, but the friendship and deep loyalty of you all is almost touchable.” He took a black bag from under his coat. “I told you all, that your captain will get something much more than just a token.” He pointed back to the entrance. Out there on the plaza are several dealers selling Tokens, you don’t even have to listen to a sermon. The tokens grand you access to the main hall and one of the many Wisdom Keepers will eventually talk to you. You ask your question and they will access our extensive libraries to see if there is an answer. If not they will give you some sort of wise answer as for how to obtain that answer.” He then actually laughed.”And if they ask to see the map, they will be led into the map room and directed to look upward. The ceiling is a three-dimensional permanent holograph of the galaxy at the time Corfric died. Many locations are identified, including the location of Hidden Hill, the planet where the sealed library is to be found, but there are millions of identified stars and planets. As I said many have been here before and seen the map.” “So this is just another dead end?” Shea asked. Narth said.”Maybe not, I am able to make a mental picture of it, adjust it for the current time. SHIP or Narth will be able to isolate the description for Hidden Hill planet.” Kilkam openly marveled.”There is another way of course, but I think you might be able to find the library all on yourself.”He gave Narth a stare.”You really are a Narth. I doubt any of the Wisdom Keepers will be able to answer any of your questions. Not that I am sure they could do that with you either Lt. Schwartz.” He opened the bag and revealed a golden mask.”This, Captain Velvet, can only be worn by a female of great command authority. You wear one already, so wear this one and the Principal will reveal the location of the sealed library. This artifact is very very old and is more than a face cover.” Tyron spoke directly into my ear.”That mask incorporates technology I am unable to analyze. It appears to be of Pre-Seenian technology even though it is clearly of Seenian design.” The mask appeared to be made of a golden fabric that only revealed the eyes. A smooth cowl of a flexible golden material surrounded the face cover and claw-like sharp looking appendix surrounded the open side of the cowl almost like a cage or open claw that was about to snap shut over the mask and the face behind. “This is an evil and uncanny looking thing,” Shea said. Kilkam nodded.”Indeed it is very intimidating. You are not forced to wear it. There is little doubt in me that you and that collection of the most unusual individuals you call friends will succeed where others failed, but if you wear it, it will reveal secrets, no one has been privileged to.” He pointed to the gold decorated box.”It will be good if all of you partake. The library here is very old and contains documents and perhaps answers to questions even you might find important. Har-Hi hesitated.”We should not be separated and who knows what assistance the captain might need.” Kilkam said.”The Wisdom Hall can only be visited individually. You can go before or after your captain, or return to your ship, but it is an individual experience. Millions have passed through before you, and no one has ever come to harm.” “What about the crimes our captain committed? The violence and all?” Shea asked. “This is not Porsthir ground. The original temple was erected by Seenians. Remember I told you about the similarities between Saran and Seenian history, especially considering the view on gender? This act of your captain erased the last doubts in my mind that she is a worthy child.” I nodded.”Go ahead, guys. I stay in contact with Narth if all else fails and I should need assistance.” They left not without hesitation. They all passed through the right door. None of the pirates were around, so I untied my own took the spooky mask from him. The material of the cowl felt smooth like metal but was soft and pliable like a fabric. It reminded me of the hood, Narth had given me to wear, right after we shared the Huhgavh while we were on our way to Maritim. I rolled back the cowl and slipped the thing over my head. Just as I aligned the eyeholes and draped the shoulder covering cowl down. It was as if the inward pointing claws moved for a moment but stopped. As it did I remembered my ring. Kilkam had a shocked face and then slowly relaxed.”The mask recognizes you!” Tyron said.”It also almost killed you. The claws were about to crush your head. I could not form my cowl around your head to protect you.” The massive stone slap thundered down and closed the exit and at the same time, the altar with the box lowered into the ground revealing a third open doorway with a golden shimmering corridor behind it. A figure with a very similar mask appeared in that door frame and it spoke with a deep inhuman voice.”Seeker, come so you may ask and be enlighted.” Swybar was glad he got rid of Black Velvet so elegantly. She indeed had become a problem. Until now she had become more and more important to the quest and nothing fazed her. Her ship was more formidable than it appeared and she had a first-rate crew. He knew she had Loki torpedoes and without those cursed Seenian shields working, he did not want to find out if his ParaDim shields were strong enough. He did have two Lokis himself, but they were his last ace. A wisdom keeper in the same attire as that Kilkam approached him. “Welcome visitor to the Wisdom Hall of the Fifth. You purchased your Token and deposited it, what brings you here?” “I did not purchase it, the former Wisdom keeper of Trokhit gave it to me.” “It is a symbolic gesture that lost much of its original meaning over the many thousand years. Once those who really sought to find wisdom in the recorded words of the Fifth spend weeks in wisdom halls and earned their enlightenment the old-fashioned way. The real token of Wisdom is not a worthless disc of brass or copper, but the insubstantial but real answers people find seeking answers...” “Yes, yes this is all very nice and I am sure the Fifth is a very important god or whatever he is. Could you not direct me to the famous map and show me where the sealed library is?” “Ah, you are seeking to find the Seenkian inheritance. Many have been here before, and judging by your impatient and forceful nature there will many after you as well.” “Listen to good Keeper. I have been executed, expelled and humiliated. I have lost my home, my titles, and my rank. I came across this Seenian message and traveled very far. I overcame obstacles and had to deal with traitors, imbeciles and arrogant bitches. Now I am here, to find the Sealed Library on the Hidden Hill. It is here where the map is!” He made a sweeping motion.”It will be me finding it!” “Come then, I have not met a man that has been executed.” The Keeper walked in a dignified manner before him and leading him from the door he had just passed along a stone corridor with occasional glass covered lights, into a large hall with various shaped sitting furniture. There were many more of these covered lights, shelves with books, scrolls, and lecture shaped desk with bright shining input screens. It was obviously some sort of library. He also noticed most of the others of his quest being here. Crimson, Lia and Basoro. Sandovahl just was guided in by a Keeper that looked very much like the one that guided him. His keeper pointed upward.”Here is the map. It has been created by the Seenians includes the location of the planet Hidden Hill where the Sealed Library is to be found.” Swybar looked up and there was a three dimensional utterly beautiful image of the M-0 galaxy. He did not look away and asked and which one is the Hidden Hill, there are billions of stars.” “You asked to see the map. The map you see, as for the location of the planet you seek. All stars are labeled and if there are planets significant to Seenian culture the label includes this information. The library is of significance and thus labeled. You may remain here as long you wish and find what you are looking for, but once you leave you may wait for a rotation and obtain a new token.” Swybar spat.”This can take a lifetime.” The guide made a sweeping gesture pointing out hundreds of beings that he now noticed as his eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness of the place.”Some of them come here for many decades, they all are seekers.” The Dragon wanted to strangle the Keeper.”You imbecile! I demand to see the Head Keeper. He must know where that cursed library is.” Sandovahl chimed in.”There must be a way to identify that planet.” The Keeper nodded.”There is, the Ancient Mask of the Queen is that mystical tool that can and does identify the planet and shows directions.” Lia also was close to shoot and destroy the place to make her frustration known.”And where is this mask?” “Kilkam the First Principal has returned from Trokhit. He is a Keeper no more but the Principal of the all the Wisdom of the Fifth.” An all black dressed being stepped close.”I sense the threshold for violence is close to being reached.” He waved his hand and the Wisdom Keepers turned and moved away. Sandovahl put his hand on his blaster.”You are right, the threshold of being played for a fool is has been reached as well. We are not done with these Keepers, and who are you?” “I am the guardian of the Hall. You stand against me should you decide to act in a violent way.” Crimson held up his hands.”I am not here to commit acts of violence. I will leave, conduct my own research on that library and come back with better questions.” The Ork-Oghr pointed at the door he came in.”Is that the way out?” The black dressed alien said.”No Crimson Curse, you may follow your keeper. You showed applied wisdom and shall be rewarded.” Swybar howled in barely contained anger.”What about this mask? Where is it?” “It has been given to the female who attacked a male, and thus embraced and validated old Seenian believes.” Lia hissed with anger and contempt. “Kilkam gave the device that can identify the location of that library to Black Velvet?” “A map only becomes useful if you can read it.” The Black Dressed being said.”The mask makes this representation of the Galaxy a readable map. The mask has been given to a female seeker only moments ago.” Lia yelled at the being.”This is an outrage, we severed our ties to that masked bimbo!” Kilkam was evaluating your ability to make wise decisions ever since you all met him, we observed you at the entrance and it was you who made your decisions and that determined which door opened.” Sandovahl stopped Lia from striking the black being.”Lia, we are outnumbered in here.” The guardian thundered.”Leave, you are no longer welcome here. Leave on your own or I will remove you!” “You and what army?” Lia growled. The transition was so sudden, none of them realized what happened at first. The entire hall had disappeared and was replaced by a stone plaza. Only now Swybar realized they had been teleported somehow right from the map room to the outside of the wisdom hall. Crimson was led to another section of the wisdom hall, and Kilkam stepped out from a door arch.”You applied wisdom and restraint, Crimson.” The former keeper handed him a little black cube. “Here are the coordinates of the Planet Hidden Hill. It is not that far from here, and this cube will unseal the entrance of the library. This is what you are looking for, is it not?” Crimson nodded.”It is, thank you.” Chapter 16 » Category:Stories